


Opposites Attract

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Heat, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Face-Sitting, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean is an alpha who tends to be submissive. Cas is an omega who tends to be dominant. Charlie sets them up on a blind date, and thought it takes a little while, they figure out eventually that they really are a perfect match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Does anyone even read these notes? I hope you guys do...) Ahhh, so it has finally been done. This fic was a fucking pain to write, it took me like three tries but I finally got it out, even though my thoughts still haven't quite translated properly. But, I really wanted to write a dominant omega!Cas fic where Dean's a submissive alpha and I really wanted to write heat sex so I combined the two and this came out. I know that there's like barely any BDSM in this fic but I tagged it just because there's a light implication towards it and I didn't want people clicking on it and getting upset when they come across it. Then again, some people might click on it now and expect some bondage or something but, that's not there. It's basically just the dynamics between them and there's mention of each of them having a safeword so. Anyways, read ahead you guys, I hope that you like it!!!

When Dean first met Cas he knew he wasn’t normal. Not in some freaky, he’s a sociopath way or some, he’s the kind of guy who has _really_ weird hobbies way, but in a way that just said he wasn’t one of those people who fit into a mold. 

Their first date had been a blind date set up by Dean’s friend Charlie who was also apparently friends with some guy named Cas who Charlie told Dean would be perfect for him, that they would be perfect for each other. Charlie never told Dean what Cas was, if he was a beta or an omega or an alpha, partially because Dean sort of liked the element of surprise. It was a blind date after all. And Charlie didn’t tell Cas either what Dean was, and Cas didn’t bother hounding her because he knew Charlie enough to know that she wasn’t going to tell. 

Dean had almost expected an alpha, since, after all, him and Charlie were really good friends, so Charlie had an idea of what Dean liked. Dean tended to go after alphas after all, even though he, himself, was an alpha. Dean had his reasons for that, but we’ll get into that later.

Cas, an omega, had almost suspected a beta or an omega. Sure, he liked alphas, Charlie knew that, but it could be hard to find an alpha sometimes that didn’t have the archaic ideas of what omegas should be like. Cas had a job, an education, he did a lot of work for omegas, to keep them safe and to keep their rights. So, he was mildly surprised when an alpha showed up to dinner.

They smelled each other almost immediately. Cas had this scent that was… well, it wasn’t like what omegas usually smell like, but Dean just knew he was an omega. The smell was sharp, though something soft underlaid it, though it was barely there. But, no matter what, it was the smell of an omega. 

For Cas, he was almost perplexed at first. Dean had the smell of an alpha, something fierce, but it wasn’t a harsh scent like most alphas had. It was almost… delicate. It was like a mixture. Castiel almost thought for a second that maybe he was a mix of an alpha and an omega, he had heard of rare cases like that, but when he shook Dean’s hand and they sat down for dinner, he knew there was no mistaking, and neither did Dean. Cas was an omega, and Dean was an alpha, pure and clear. Though, some lines are blurred no matter what. This one happened to be.

Cas spent the dinner trying not to eye Dean. Dean was good looking, really good looking, and Cas had to admit that Charlie may have been right about this whole match between them. Though, there was still a lot to sort out.

Dean snuck looks at Cas when Cas wasn’t looking, and he was also thinking that maybe Charlie had made a match between them because Cas had this ruffled dark hair and piercing blue eyes and there was just something about him that Dean liked. Really liked.

Their first date was almost chaste in a sense. They didn’t fuck, they didn’t go back to Cas’ apartment, nor Dean’s. They just exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. They didn’t even kiss, actually, even though both Cas and Dean were thinking of it. But after one date, they both knew they had to start off careful around each other. They could tell that the other was special, and they didn’t want to lose each other. They wanted more of each other. So onto date number two, and three and four and they started to really get to know each other. They started to know each other’s backgrounds, their line of work and their views on this and on that. They meshed quite well actually, and everything was going well. But no sex yet, we’re not quite there.

They started off with makeout sessions at Cas’ house. And then they moved to Dean’s house for handjobs. Back to Cas’ for blowjobs and so on and so forth. Finally, after a few months of being together, they agreed that sex was something that, yes, they both really wanted, and yes, it was a very good idea. So, they went over to Cas’ house, had a nice makeout session, progressed to the bed, to getting naked, and then Cas caught Dean off guard.

“Top or bottom?” Cas had muttered in Dean’s ear as they ground their hips together, still in the process of some wonderful foreplay, Dean found that Cas was actually _really_ good at foreplay and lacked nothing in the department. But when he asked that question, he paused. He had to admit that his heart at kind of twitched when he found they were going to be having sex because Cas was an omega and omegas almost always bottomed because alphas knotted them and yadda, yadda, yadda. But, Cas pulled back when he felt Dean pause. His eyes were wide and lust blown and his breathing was quickened. He looked wonderful that way, Dean thought in the back of his mind. “What?” Castiel had questioned almost softly. Dean furrowed his brow up at him.

“You’re not, you don’t…?” Dean began. Castiel raised an eyebrow. And then he smirked.

“Ah,” he began, pulling back to sit on his haunches. Dean eyed his dick that looked achingly hard and licked his lips. “You think that because I’m an omega I want your knot. And that I would love to bottom for you,” Castiel went on.

“Uh,” Dean managed, his brain short circuiting. It was kind of hard to think with Cas looking like he was and being as close to Dean as he was. But Dean managed to spit out some words. “No, no, I mean, it’s just, I’ve been with some omegas before and, well, none of them ever wanted to top,” he explained.

“Never come across an omega who’s willing to top?” Castiel inquired. 

“Well, I mean some of them have, like once or twice, but they never seemed to really… enjoy it.”

“You’ve been with alphas before?” Castiel questioned. Dean blushed a little.

“Well, yeah,” he replied.

“You prefer alphas, I’m guessing?” 

“Um,” Dean simply said because he really wanted to get to the sex now.

“Dean, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m guessing that you don’t like to fit into the shape of an alpha,” Cas supposed. Dean just blinked back at him. Ding, ding, ding, Cas had finally figured his secret out. It had only taken a few months. “But you always have to act like an alpha when you’re with an omega because all the omegas you’ve known have usually been submissive and preferring to bottom,” Castiel mused.

“Woah, woah, woah, no, it’s not exactly, you don’t, I mean, that’s totally fine if you want me to top, seriously, I don’t mind,” Dean intervened because he really didn’t want to lose Cas and tank this relationship just because of who preferred what position.

“Dean,” Cas began. His voice was gentle, and so were his eyes, though Dean wasn’t sure he could look into them. “I want you to be completely and utterly honest with me. And if you’re honest with me I will be totally honest with you,” Castiel told Dean. Dean stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, fine. Like you said I don’t really fit in as an alpha because when it comes to sex I’ve always been… submissive.” Oh, God, Dean was probably bright red. “And I’ve always had the preference of bottoming. So, yeah, I prefer alphas because it’s easier to be, y’know, submissive with them. I’ll date a beta too, but omegas, well, every omega I’ve come across is usually submissive and ready to bottom and always wants a knot so,” Dean took another deep breath. “When I saw you and met you I wasn’t really sure if it was going to work because, well, you’re an omega, but I mean, so far you’ve seemed really nice and sweet and I really really like you so I don’t want to disappoint you or anything,” Dean finished off. He had been avoiding eye contact with Cas, but he finally looked up at him to find that Cas had this light in his eyes, like it was Christmas morning and he had gotten the one present of his dreams. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Dean, I think Charlie was really, really right when she set us up on that date awhile back,” Castiel began. Dean’s eyebrow just raised higher. It didn’t really seem like it so far.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I can be defiant when it comes to the role of an omega. I’ve told you all about omegas not needing to fill the role of being like housewives and staying home and doing chores and stuff like that, right?” Castiel questioned. Dean nodded. “Well, I’m not into filling the role of omegas when it comes to sex either,” Castiel went on. Dean’s ears perked up. Oh? “I’ll date betas, alphas, omegas, whatever, but usually when I find an alpha they think I’ll come begging to them for a knot and I’ll just bend right over and let them fuck me until I’m whimpering and moaning,” Castiel continued on. Dean swallowed at the image. “But,” he sighed. “It’s not exactly that way. In bed I tend to have a more dominant personality, and I tend to want to top. But people always think it’s the opposite with omegas, so it’s hard to find someone who will fulfill that. Especially an alpha. Because, I tend to go after alphas, but alphas don’t like to go after me because, well, alphas usually want to dominate an omega in bed.”

The puzzle pieces began to fly together for Dean who shifted a little in bed. Castiel smirked down at him.

“You’d like an omega to fuck you hard into this bed, wouldn’t you?” Castiel questioned. Dean’s cock twitched.

“Yes,” he choked out. Castiel’s smirk widened.

“I can do that for you.” Castiel’s gaze was like fire. “If you’d like,” he teased.

“Oh, God, yes.”

And that was how Castiel and Dean realized that they were, in fact, pretty much an ideal, a _perfect_ match. And after that, even more puzzle pieces fit together even more and more and more until Dean and Cas were discovering new things about each other every day, in the bedroom and out of the bedroom. And time went on and they discussed things like mating and Castiel’s heats which he never had since he was on heat suppressants. 

It turned out that Castiel was actually a really kinky son of a bitch and he introduced Dean to all kinds of things, some of them that Dean liked, some of them that Dean didn’t, and some of them that they would save for another time. They ended up moving in together into Castiel’s apartment and gave major thanks to a very smug Charlie. Their relationship was going fantastic when one night, cuddled together on the couch, Cas brought up the matter of his heats.

“I want to go off the suppressants,” he had told Dean.

“Any particular reason why?” Dean had inquired. Castiel just shook his head.

“I just want to see what it’s like without them. I’ve been on them for so much of my life, I haven’t had a heat in a while. I know that they’re a pain in the ass, but I just want to compare it to having to be on a pill all the time,” Castiel explained. Dean nuzzled into his neck and pressed a kiss there.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, I fully support you,” Dean told Castiel who smiled and pressed back into Dean.

And Dean was thinking it in the back of his mind, what Castiel in heat would mean. Heat sex. Which mean that Cas would be bottoming, and though Cas did bottom every now and then between them, it was fairly rare. But, in the end, Cas was going to be a slave to biology when he was in heat, he would be wanting Dean’s knot. But, Dean had no idea how Cas would act when he was in heat, he had no idea if he really would become a whimpering mess begging for a knot. Though, something in the back of Dean’s mind said that it wasn’t going to be like that. Though Cas’ biology would be betraying him, Dean didn’t think that it would change that much about Cas. He was, for the most part, right.

\---

Cas had been off the suppressants for awhile, though he had no idea when his heat would hit him. Dean didn’t either, of course. So, it was just a game of waiting and watching to see what would happen and when. Dean was almost nervous if he was being honest. Cas could get pretty intense during just regular old sex, so how would he be if he was in heat? Dean knew some omegas could be really really rough and needy, but others handled it better, it all depended on the person. Dean found out what kind of person Cas was in heat one Friday evening when he came back to their apartment after work.

He smelled it first. As he was climbing the stairs up to the apartment, it got more and more intense. It took a second for Dean to realize that it was Cas who smelled like that and holy shit Cas must be in heat. The smell was like, like a bakery in the morning, and fresh cut flowers and the leather seats of the Impala and there was something fierce underneath, not soft and warm like the usual scent of most omegas in heat. Dean had smelled a fair amount of omegas in heat but he had never smelled something this… intoxicating. He felt this deep, guttural need that he didn’t think he had ever really had to find Cas and to just _have_ him. And the thing was, him and Dean hadn’t even mated yet, they were still waiting until both of them were sure. So to have such a powerful pull towards Cas when Dean wasn’t even _mated_ to him made something inside of him twist. What would things be like if they did mate one day?

Dean finally reached their door and opened it and when he did he was practically assaulted with the scent. He wasn’t even near Cas and he felt faint. 

“Cas?” he called out, and he almost expected his voice to be deep and solid, as though the true alpha in him would be coming out, but instead his voice was almost meek. He cleared his throat and called Cas’ name again, throwing his stuff down by the couch. He paused, listening, knowing that Cas had to be somewhere in the house. And, sure enough, Dean heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and leading down the hall, until Cas was standing in the doorway to the living room. His clothes were ruffled, he was still in his work clothes but they were half on half off, the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone, ever present blue tie loosened, the top buttons of his shirt undone, some of his shirt untucked. His belt had been discarded and his feet were bare. His chest was rising and falling a little quicker than usual, his lips parted, cheeks pink and eyes wide, filled with lust and what looked like something almost… predatory. 

“So your, uh, your heat came,” Dean said stupidly since that was really the only thing he could think to say. Cas was fairly far away but he looked fucking delicious. 

“Yes, it did,” he replied so calmly, his voice low. Dean swallowed and watched as Cas began to step forwards. “There were a few hints of it coming at the beginning of the day, though nothing major so I dismissed them and went to work,” Castiel explained. He took a few more steps and Dean’s heart jumped. “And then it started getting worse and worse as the day went on.” He was looking Dean right in the eye and his gaze was intense but Dean didn’t think he could look away. “Near the end of the day, it just… exploded. So, I left work and came home. I haven’t been home for awhile, but I’ve been home long enough to think.”

Dean realized that he had been backing up and that his back was literally pressed into the wall and Cas was staring at him, only a few feet away. Dean was practically intimidated, just by the way Cas was looking at him. He looked hungry, he looked like he knew what he wanted, and he looked like he wanted to fucking eat Dean whole right then and there on the spot.

“What have you been thinking about?” Dean managed to choke out. Castiel smirked a little and looked almost crazed like that with his hair all mussed and his lips quirked up. He pressed forwards, and Dean had no other option than to let their bodies press together since his back was literally to a wall. He figured there was a reason it was called heat because Cas felt like he was on fire under his clothes. Cas’ lips were ghosting Dean’s, and Dean’s mind was screaming at him to lean forwards and close the space between them, but he had asked Cas a question, and he kind of sort of wanted to know the answer.

“Well, first, I want to tell you something, just so we get everything straight,” Castiel purred. His voice was deep and low and crackling with energy, nothing like Dean had heard from him or anyone else for that matter, before. 

Cas must’ve know how badly Dean wanted to touch him, because the next thing Dean knew Cas was very slowly twining his fingers around Dean’s wrists and pressing them back to the wall.

“I want you to know,” he began, and Jesus Christ, his voice was a growl at this point. “That I’m not some bitch in heat, and I’m not about to get on my knees and beg for your knot,” he went on. Yeah, so Dean was right when he thought that Cas would be different when he was in heat. “I’m going to take what I want from you,” he continued on. But, then he paused for a second. “As long as you’re okay with that, of course,” he clarified, ever the gentleman and nearly always thinking of Dean. Dean gulped.

“Yes, yes, that’s, I’m completely,” Dean let out a breath because he realized he was probably holding it. “Completely fine with that,” he finished. Cas grinned, something sharp and wide, his teeth glinting and making him look even more crazed than earlier.

“You want this almost as much as I do, don’t you?” Cas questioned, glancing down at Dean’s lips. Dean just nodded because he was pretty sure he couldn’t talk anymore. “You can smell me, can’t you?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out. God, of course he could fucking smell Cas, he was starting to get dizzy with the scent.

“I know that this heat changes what I want because usually I want to fuck you into the mattress so hard that you beg for more,” Castiel mused, and Dean’s breath hitched because that was very true and Dean really did enjoy that. “But now,” he began, and Dean had no idea how Cas could stand teasing him for this long without jumping him. “I want to throw you down on the bed and ride your cock until you come so hard you’re seeing stars,” Cas growled almost viciously, his grip tightening almost painfully on Dean’s wrists. Dean simply squeaked because he really couldn’t talk anymore. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly relinquishing his grip on Dean and pulling his body away. “Give me your safeword.” His eyes peeked open. “Just in case. I don’t plan on tying you down, even though I would love to,” he sighed, then looked Dean up and down. “I don’t think I have the patience for that, sadly enough.” He gave a little frown. “But, just in case I change my mind, or anything gets too… intense,” he continued on. He smiled a little.

“Peach,” Dean said. Castiel nodded.

“Good. Mine is Apple. Get on the bed, naked, lying down. I’ll be in in a minute,” Castiel told Dean, looking him up and down once more. “Go,” he said, but this time it was more quiet, not a rough growl like he had been using before. Dean nodded, hastily making his way towards the bedroom, practically stripping his clothes on the way there. 

Meanwhile, Castiel sighed to himself, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He’d give Dean a minute to get undressed and everything, though he knew it would probably take less than that since Dean was practically _salivating_ at the sight of Cas since he walked through the door, Cas could tell. 

It was a little strange to be in heat again, things were so different from when they normally were. But, as Cas’ biology called for, Cas really was dying for a knot. Part of him hated it, he almost didn’t like the fact that he felt so… wanting. But Cas had taken lessons from himself in self control, he knew how to hold back, even though his body was burning up, begging for a knot or a mark. But it didn’t change the dominance Cas had in him. There was a reason he wanted to ride Dean. He didn’t want to do it missionary, _definitely_ not doggy style. He wanted to do it in a way that somehow claimed that he still had power. Just the mere fact that Dean’s brain was short circuiting from Cas’ scent gave Cas an air of power. Of course, Cas could smell Dean too, he smelt that classic alpha smell of arousal. But he knew that it was stronger for Dean to smell Cas. Cas knew that he could lead Dean nearly anywhere this way. He knew that he had a piece of power being in heat. Dean’s brain was likely thinking _Cas, Cas, Cas_ , and that meant that Dean’s attention was purely and solely on Cas. And Cas could oh so very easily use that to his advantage. 

Castiel sighed once more and rose from the couch, heading to the bedroom. His heart was pumping faster than ever and his breathing was quicker than usual. Dean was pretty much in the same boat.

Cas arrived in the bedroom doorway, eyes immediately set on Dean who was already oh so very hard. It sent a heady rush of adrenaline through Cas knowing he had done that. Dean was that way because of him, because of his scent, because of his appearance. Castiel couldn’t help but smirk. Who needed a whip when it was clear who was in charge?

Castiel didn’t say anything for a second, just slowly pulled off his tie and tossed it aside. Dean’s eyes were fixed on him, on his every move, and it was taking every fiber of his being to not jump off the bed and jump onto Cas.

“I know you want this Dean, I know you want it a lot. I mean, don’t forget, I can smell you too,” Castiel began, walking to the end of the bed and pausing. “And don’t get me wrong, I am dying to sit on your cock.”

Dean let out a faint whimper at those words.

“But,” Castiel sighed. “I think I want to wind you up a little more,” Castiel explained. Dean blinked. There were many ways Cas wound Dean up. “Nothing too bad, don’t worry. I just want you to sit there, lie back, and relax,” Castiel went on. And at first Dean didn’t get it, but then he realized when Cas brought his hands very slowly up to his dress shirt, beginning to unbutton the buttons, what exactly Cas was playing at. Striptease. A fucking striptease. How did Cas have that much patience? 

“Cas,” Dean groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Don’t want to watch?”

“No, I just want you to hurry up,” Dean explained, looking back up at Cas.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the main course.” A wicked smirk pulled at Cas’ lips. “Eventually.”

And then that torturous striptease went on and on and on as Cas shed layer after layer and Dean watched, practically sweating the whole time. But finally, through some glorious grace of God, Cas was standing completely naked at the end of the bed. But he just stood there so Dean finally spoke up. 

“Cas, please,” he whined. Castiel grinned.

“We haven’t even started and you’re begging already?” Castiel inquired and he sounded fucking gleeful the bastard.

“Cas, you don’t know how fucking good you smell. You fucking _look_ delicious,” Dean told him.

“You want to knot me so bad, don’t you?” Castiel questioned.

“Yes, Cas, Jesus Christ, please!” Dean exclaimed, his nerves completely on edge. Castiel was still smirking as they held eye contact.

“Say please one more time.”

The words were barely out of Cas’ mouth before Dean was shooting back,

“Please, Cas, please.” 

Castiel looked unbearably smug as he stepped forwards. 

“There we go,” he sighed as he walked towards the edge of the bed then finally, _finally_ climbed atop it. And then slowly, too slowly for Dean, straddled Dean. And then settled down just so both their cocks were slotted together. Dean let out a deep groan at the feeling of it. He was already achingly hard and apparently so was Cas. Dean could just imagine what it would be like to be inside of Cas when just touching Cas was evoking that much feeling. He would probably come embarrassingly quick. And then Cas started rocking his hips in this alluring way that had Dean’s blood pumping even faster.

“Cas,” Dean choked out, shutting his eyes tight. God, he needed more.

“Mmm?” Castiel simply hummed back as he leaned down, still rocking his hips as he began pressing kisses to Dean’s stomach, then up to his chest, tongue flicking over a nipple before he was sucking at Dean’s neck as if _he_ was the alpha and he was about to mark Dean up. Dean didn’t even truly respond to Cas, just groaned and brought his hands up, one settling on Cas’ hip, the other smoothing up the heated skin of his back. And then his hand curiously dipped lower and lower, heading straight towards Cas’ ass before Cas swatted his hand away. “Uh uh, not yet baby,” Cas told Dean into the skin of his neck.

“Cas,” Dean said, his tone nearly pleading. Dean felt Cas smile into his neck.

“I’ll give you something, but you can’t fuck me yet,” Castiel said, trailing his lips up and up until his lips were brushing Dean’s. 

“What is it?” Dean inquired, looking up at Cas with hopeful eyes. Castiel pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

“You don’t know what my slick tastes like,” Castiel began, kissing Dean before he could even answer. Dean groaned as Castiel parted his lips and slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth hotly and smoothly. They kissed like that, more and more passionate as Cas ground his hips even harder into Dean’s. Finally, when he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, he pulled away. “Would you like to know?” Castiel panted, looking down at Dean. It took a second, but Dean’s brain caught up with him. Oh. _Oh_.

“God, yes,” Dean breathed back.

“You want me to sit on your face?” Castiel questioned, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

“Yes,” Dean replied breathily. They hadn’t done this too too often, but they had used that position before and everytime they did Dean loved it; and so did Cas. Cas kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth once more before shifting, sitting up and starting to shuffle forwards. He shuffled forwards enough until his ass was hovering right over Dean’s face. Dean was hit with another assault of Cas’ scent when Cas got into that position. In that position Dean could see slick, dripping and glistening down Cas’ thighs. And it smelled fucking amazing. And when Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and spread his cheeks, letting himself dip a little lower Dean found that it tasted fucking amazing too.

Dean moaned when it hit his tongue, the taste being something sweet, but not too sweet. It was like Cas’ scent, just subtly softer. Cas moaned equally as loudly when Dean’s tongue met his rim. That whole area had been burning up wanting some sort of contact, and now that Cas was getting it, it felt amazing.

Dean was enthusiastic too, very enthusiastic. He slid his hands over Cas’ ass and his thighs, digging his fingertips into his hips. He licked and lapped and twisted his tongue in just the right ways, just barely breaching Cas only to pull back teasingly. Cas let his jaw go slack as he let his hips rock into Dean’s face. 

“God, that’s it,” Cas murmured, bringing a hand down to grasp Dean’s hair. Cas could only take so much of that before he wanted more. “Finger me,” Cas demanded above Dean, his voice deep. For a second, Cas thought he was gonna have to tell Dean again because Dean seemed very preoccupied and very distracted with the task of eating Cas out. But, only a second later Dean was pushing Cas away just slightly to get the right angle so that he could slowly slide one finger into Cas. 

Cas moaned at the feeling. It was barely anything, barely a stretch, Dean had began opening him up enough for one finger to not feel like too much. And it was nothing like what Cas wanted. Cas wanted it rough, he wanted a knot, a thick knot ready to stretch him wide. He let out another moan at the feeling, taking in the feeling of that single finger pumping in and out of him. 

Cas waited a few moments longer, as long as he thought possible before he spoke up. “More, add another,” he said, his voice taking on a breathy tone, though still deep and still commanding. Dean didn’t hesitate to shift Cas once more so he could slip in a second finger. This time Cas felt the stretch, but he relished in it. He pushed back against those two fingers, rocking into the touch as he imagined more. He knew what Dean’s cock felt like buried inside of him, but what about his knot? Dean definitely wasn’t lacking in the size department, so surely his knot wouldn’t be either, right? 

Cas let two fingers stretch him, though he was growing impatient, an almost unbearable heat overtaking his body. “Third one,” Castiel simply said, enough to make Dean add a third finger, and the slight ache faded fairly quickly for Cas. There was still that slight burn that always came with fingering, but it wore away after a minute, and soon enough Cas felt open and ready and he was pulling away from Dean and sitting back. Dean whined at the loss, but Castiel smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll like what comes next,” Castiel assured, scooting back down Dean’s body. Dean’s breath hitched. “You ready to knot me?” Castiel questioned, then smirked. “Alpha?” he added. Dean felt something in his chest snap and he nodded.

“Yes, yes, God, yes,” Dean breathed out. Castiel smiled down at him, shifting back and rising up on his knees. He took Dean’s cock in hand, getting in the right position before he slowly sank down on it, relishing in every slide of skin against skin, growling the whole way down as Dean let out an almost embarrassing whine. “Cas, oh, God, wait, don’t move,” Dean panted. Christ he felt like a virgin, he felt like he was going to come after a few thrusts. Castiel looked unbelievably smug as he tried to keep his hips still. 

It felt so fucking good to be this way, for Cas to have his hips settled down on Dean’s cock. Normally, Dean liked it the other way around, but right now the alpha inside of him, the part that was always there but usually hiding was starting to come out, even if Cas was still the one in charge. 

Dean took a collective breath, trying to gather his wits as he opened his eyes and took in the sight of Cas sitting mighty and high and perched on his cock like a fucking king. He let out the breath and nodded. 

“Okay,” he sighed. 

“Mmm, I thought you’d never let me get started,” Castiel teased as he began to roll his hips down, just teasing and how the fuck was he so calm when Dean felt like he was about to burst out of skin? “God, Dean, I know I’m gonna sound like I’m in some bad porno, but you feel so _good_ ,” Castiel sighed, pulling almost all the way off of Dean’s cock and slamming back down enough to punch a breath out of Dean’s lungs. And then he did it again. And again. And again. Until Dean thought he was going to explode. He knew that Cas had stamina during sex, he had a lot of it, but this was… wow. He was working himself on Dean’s cock like he actually _was_ in a porno. It was mesmerizing really, watching his hips roll and rock and his back arch oh so beautifully. Sometimes he would bring a hand up to run through his hair and he always looked so gorgeous when he did. 

Dean watched him, completely and utterly entranced as he grunted and moaned and Dean ate up every single noise that came out of his mouth. Their bodies always meshed together, but this time… this time was somehow more intense. Everything was a rush, everything was heady and raw and pure and Dean’s hips were thrusting up into Cas and Cas’ hips were slamming down into Dean’s and they were both making the most animal noises. They both felt like they were burning up, like they were going to explode. 

The air was tense and pulled taut, as though something was about to snap. They both shared a love for dirty talk, but with the sex this intense, it was almost like there was no need for it. Cas, however, couldn’t resist the urge to talk.

“You gonna knot me?” Cas grunted, smirk tugging at his lips as he looked down at Dean. Dean nodded frantically.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out.

“Make me feel it? Remind me that it was your cock grinding into me, fucking into me?” Castiel growled. Dean moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head.

“Yes, Cas,” Dean practically cried out.

“C’mon, Dean, knot me. I can feel your cock getting thicker, I know you want to. I want you to too. I want to feel you stretching me open, splitting me open. I wanna get stuck on your knot for hours, reminding you who really fucked who,” Cas ground out, clenching around Dean’s knot that was swelling, starting to catch on Cas’ rim with every thrust.

“Cas, oh, God, Cas,” Dean managed, his thrusts erratic. He was so so close and Cas’ words were starting to push him over the edge. 

“You know that I’m still in charge, right?” Cas panted. Dean nodded. “You may be the alpha, Dean,” Castiel began, punctuating Dean’s name with a sharp thrust of his hips. “But you’re still my bitch,” Castiel almost snarled and that just did it for Dean who came harder than he had in a very long time, his knot pushing past Cas’ rim and staying there as he let out a wail. Cas felt Dean’s knot catch and groaned, his hips grinding on it, his walls clenching around it. He let his head loll back as he ground down on it a few more times before he was coming too, shooting all over his stomach with a deep groan. 

The two came down from their highs slowly, both catching their breaths as Cas rocked back and forth, still milking Dean’s knot for all it was. Dean was practically whimpering from the feeling. He hadn’t knotted anyone in what felt like forever and to do it then under those circumstances made everything so much more intense.

Cas fell forwards eventually, still stuck on Dean’s knot but getting in a comfortable enough position. He grinned down at Dean who smiled dazedly back up at him.

“God, I love you,” Dean sighed out, still breathing heavily. Castiel laughed a sweet laugh that rang in Dean’s ears.

“I love you too,” he murmured back. There was a pause where they stared at each other before Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest. “So, was heat sex all that you thought it would be?” 

“It was way more,” Dean informed Cas, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t even have a word for it.”

“Mmm, best heat sex I’ve ever had,” Castiel informed Dean who smiled, cupping the back of his neck.

“Agreed.”

“We’ll have to do it again sometime,” Castiel muttered.

“You don’t mind it? The position and everything?” Dean questioned. Castiel shook his head.

“I like being in heat around you. You get caught up in me when I smell this way, taste this way. I have your attention. I can order you around a bit,” Castiel explained. Dean smiled.

“I’m glad we did this, y’know,” Dean told him. Castiel poked his head up to look down at Dean with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!!! Tell me if you'd like more of this dynamic where Cas is a dominant omega and Dean's a submissive alpha!!! I know some people told me that this is kind of rare and they'd be interested in reading it since usually people pair omegas with being submissive so. Also, maybe you'd like me to switch the roles and make it so Dean's the dominant omega and Cas is the submissive alpha, who knows, maybe I'll make a series out of this!!! (Even though it was a bitch to write :-)) Just, let me know what you think, feedback and comments are wonderful and they help me grow and connect with you guys which is really lovely :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, the link to my Tumblr is in my profile if you guys want to talk to me or read more ficlets over there. Or just hear me ramble, whatever. I hope all of you are doing well. <333


End file.
